Risky Love
by love aint no spell
Summary: Gabriella is a freshman at east high and has a amazing voice. she starts to fall in love with Troy, the head cheerleader's boyfriend. everyone knows you cant have a love triangle with the head cheer leader. title used to be BRUISED LOVE. bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

makes me want to cry, really, there's this major hottie called Troy Bolton, he's a so called "Jock" and a player too,

he's in a group of bullies, cheerleaders and jocks, go around hitting really innocent people….

like me.

my name is Gabriella Montez,

usually, when I'm **REALLY HURT** I just….

sing my broken heart out till' my heart heals, I sing with my best friend, Kelsi.

and this, is my unbelievable story.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, this is it….

Start of my VERY new school, east high.

when I first walked in, I was looking around, wow, this place was big!,

how will I ever know where's my new class! I looked down at my schedule, homeroom time.

where could that be? I saw a group of guys huddled together next to the lockers, they looked nice, I walked over them and ask where's my homeroom was,

A blonde girl scoffed and said boredly, "oh, boy, we have her for following us!"

I widen my eyes in shock when the whole group laughed,

"I just wanna know where the homeroom is, and I hardly know you guys and you think I would be hanging out with you?" I said bravely

The blonde girl was giggling because a blue eyed boy was nibbling on her neck completely ignoring me!

"so much for a welcome" I murmured under my breath. as I walked away when suddenly,

"hey wait, we're not done with you!" said the blonde in a serious voice

I turned around looking a bit scared.

"Troy, please, do it!" she said to the boy who was nibbling her neck

the boy nodded and came to me with two other guys with him, one with an afro and dark skin and one who was dark and smelled like cookies.

"aww, the poor little girl is scared!" Troy said in a child voice looking devilish, and the cheerleaders including the blonde one which was called Sharpay were laughing, I widen my eyes and stepping back, till I hit the other side of the lockers, I was really scared, I closed my eyes tightly when I knew he was about to hit me. but then after a while I didn't feel anything,

The blue eyed boy keep staring at me, like he was looking at me, kind of, lovingly, Sharpay was kind of shocked,

"Troy, what are you waiting for? do it!" she shrieked

Troy shook his head no, I looked deeply into his eyes, swore I could drown into his ocean blue eyes.

" I cant" he finally said

I tore my eyes off at him, I went off, silently after when Troy stepped away from me.

behind me I heard sharpay was shouting at him saying "hey, it was an EASY task!"

"I don't care" he said

I swore his eyes were still on me

and I found my homeroom! I sat next to a quiet girl with a cap on, she turned to and said

"Hi, name is Kelsi, you new here?"

"yep!, name's Gabriella!"

"want to be friends and want me to show you around?"  
"omg, your so nice! I'd love too" I smiled.

Apart from the gang, this probably might be good start!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2, New friends were old friends.**

I groaned when Sharpay and her so called "friends" arrived, She just glared at me, so I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Kelsi, my new friend, wonder if I could make more friends… I noticed what was Kelsi was reading,

well, not reading, _ memorizing. _ she was memorizing this piano piece.

"hey, you do piano?" I asked

"yepp, I love music, but I'm waiting for someone to be my… singer… like while I play, they sing."

:well, I might be that person!" I smiled

"really??, wanna practice during free period? if your not free, it's perfectly fine, I mea-" she said nervously

I cut her off.

"hahaha, Kelsi!, it's perfectly fine!, I can practice!, I'm new remember? so I don't have any thing to do during free period but just watch the grass grow!"

we both laughed.

when the teacher came

"welcome back young thespians, I believe we have a new student , Gabriella Montez!"

she looked at me, signalizing me to stand up.

so I stood up, The blue eyed boy, Troy widen his eyes, with his friends who were also trying to hit me during the beginning of school.

the one with the afro stood up

"hey, uh, Gabriella, did..d-did you go to this kindergarten called "sunshine kids"?"

I nodded

"then you MUST remember me, I'm Chad! the one who were best friends with you!"

I dropped my mouth opened

"oh, hey! and yea, I do remember you, but I remember you with this other guy, he gave me cookies during valentine!, what was his name again?"

Chad laughed

The other man who were about to hit me stood up,

"um that would be me!, name's Zeke." he blushed

I smiled then I sat down.

**free period **

I sat next to Kelsi on the piano seat. we were in the music rooms.

I looked at the sheet. then I saw the song's title "**Imagine"** is this by john Lennon?

I asked her that question

"yes it is, I love that song" she smiled, she reached to her bag and gave me the lyrics for it,

it's really beautiful, she started playing the piano and then I sang

Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today...

Imagine there's no countries

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

A brotherhood of man

Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will live as one…

then we both stopped, I smiled, I love singing so much.

"I love your voice" she said looking at me, shocked.

I laughed "thank you" I said.

**End of school**

I slammed my locker closed. then I heard Sharpay coming towards me, with 2 cheerleaders and troy. they all seem angry

"guess what Chad and Zeke told us!" Sharpay Shouted  
I stayed silent

"They said they didn't want to be with us anymore cause they wanted to be friends with you!" Troy said

"That's not my problem" I murmured silently

Troy's eyes widen and he punched me on the stomach

then Sharpay clapped

Then it was Sharpay's turn, she dragged me to the corner, by my hair, and punched me on the face.

I cried when Troy came to me, he saw my Tears come out, but he didn't seem to care, he slapped me across the face and many blood came out of my mouth, then he stopped. he leaned close to me after a long while. lifted my chin up and saw many blood from my face, I was so scared what was he gonna do, I tried to stand up and leave but I couldn't, I was to week. I really wanted to come home now, and yet, another tear dripped. I closed my eyes tightly and whispered to them

"what do you want from me?" my voice was shaky

they stayed silent. When I looked at troy he looked REALLY guilty,

"so, you just do this to every innocent people, right?" I sighed

they nodded and looked really guilty, well except Sharpay.

**wow, long much!!**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**xxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is For Kessy0105, I hope this one's better ******

I groaned while I was walking home alone, yeah, I was slow, I felt like I was dragging my feet while I was walking, yeah, sure, I'm **limping**. I sighed and grip my stomach… boy, why did my life had to change all of a sudden?  
I'm like pissed off but hurt at the same time, people get the feeling every once and a while, when I reached home I saw a note on the kitchen table.

_hey hunny, _

_You're probably looking for us right now, well, your dad and I are going out on a date!_

_I know, it's been the first for a long time!_

_love you, and always_

_Mom_

Damn it… when I climbed myself up the stairs and went into my room and threw myself on my soft bed. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened my eyes which were looking at the ceiling, I'm so confused!, first, Troy refuses to hit me, then after a while, he hits me! The second thing I was confused about was why does Chad and Zeke wanted to be friends with me? I mean, they knew _these _thing were gonna happen to me if they decided to became actual _friends_ with me. Loads and loads of question came into my mind.

I grabbed a pillow and stuffed into my face and screamed into it.

some people said it'll control the anger you have when you scream into a pillow but actually it doesn't really work!.

Then all these anger became tears, _tears_. Why does it come at the first day of every school? WHY? I sighed heavily and sat up, picked up my phone from my jeans pocket and started to text Kelsi

_hey Girl, help me up, I need someone to talk to!_

_x._

_heys ____ waz wrong girl? something wrong?  
family problems? tell me EVERYTING!_

_xox_

I sighed, should I tell her? maybe, yea, she's my friend so I should tell her.

_I got bullied after school, no family problem, just…. bullies_

_the guys who are bullying were Troy, Sharpay and these two other cheerleaders_

_they beat me up cause Chad and Zeke refused to tease or hit me, gosh, their sensitive!_

_x._

_oh, god gabs! you okay? that group always bully everyone, even me, but I stayed away from them, so I won't get hurt any more ____ I just play the piano when I'm hurt!_

_so chin up gabby!_

I smiled and sighed

_Thanks Kelsi!, I have a terrible bruise which forming on my belly and it hurts and a busted lip ____ but hey!, at least I'm still in one piece!, and oh, I sing too when I'm down x)_

_x._

**The next day**

I walked slowly to my homeroom and sat next to Kelsi, I put a depressed face and a sigh to go with it, she smiled at me and patted my back she said things were going to get better,

"I do hope so" I whispered

Kelsi rubbed my back but then I saw another girl hugged Kelsi from Behind, Kelsi jumped and looked behind she squealed and hugged the other girl back

"OMG, tay!, how was Paris?" she said, so happy.

"it was the best of the best!" the stylish girl said

I cleared my mouth

"oh, sorry, Gabbs, this is Taylor!, my best friend but don't worry. your mine too!. and Taylor this is Gabriella! she's new here!"

Me and Taylor shook hands with a laugh,

"nice to meet you Taylor!" I smiled

"me too!!, we have to be Best friends soon!" she laughed

"Don't worry, I know we'll be!" I said.

we were at the stage, me, Tay and Kelsi, and guess what? Tay has the best singing voice I ever heard!

We both sang "Baby its you" By Jojo but even if it isn't we both had fun singing it.

we started singing but Kelsi watched us, This song wasn't for a piano.

Can somebody explain to me

Why everybody is trying to be

Living like a celebrity

Doing what they see on MTV.

Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

Cause that's me

I don't ask for much

Baby

Having you is enough

You ain't got to buy nothing

It's not what I want

Baby it's You

We don't have to go nowhere

Its not what I want

Baby it's you

It's not for what you got

I know you got a lot

No matter what you do

You always gettin Hot

It's You,

It's You

Baby all I want is You Yeah

It doesn't matter that your car is fly

And your rims are spinning on the side and

It doesn't matter where we go tonight

Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.

That's cool but I'm lookin for more

Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me

Don't have to spend a dime

Baby

then we stopped

"Nice singing girls" a voice said

uh-oh.

_[Verse 1]_

Can somebody explain to me

Why everybody is trying to be

Living like a celebrity

Doing what they see on MTV.

Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

Cause that's me

I don't ask for much

Baby

Having you is enough

_[Chorus]_

You ain't got to buy nothing

It's not what I want

Baby it's You

We don't have to go nowhere

Its not what I want

Baby it's you

It's not for what you got

I know you got a lot

No matter what you do

You always gettin Hot

It's You,

It's You

Baby all I want is You Yeah

_[Verse 2]_

It doesn't matter that your car is fly

And your rims are spinning on the side and

It doesn't matter where we go tonight

Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.

That's cool but I'm lookin for more

Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me

Don't have to spend a dime

Baby

When we stopped we heard I voice

"nice singing, girls"

**5 more reviews and comments for the next one!**

**xxx.**


	5. Chapter 5 Standing up

**Hey guys!**

**As you know, in the last chap, I accidentally copied the same lyrics again!, how embarrassing! But oh wells '**

**And thanks for the comments x)**

**x.**

"Nice singing girls" a voice said

me and Tay both looked at the person who was sitting on the 3 row,

it was **Sharpay & Troy **

then She said "NOT!" then Troy and her laughed, and when me and Tay saw her and Troy Tay stayed calm but i?, I took a step back, then I looked at Taylor, Why isn't she scared? I mean, really, isn't she?

Then I locked my eyes to Troy, which he looking at me, evilly.

_okay, this doesn't make sense._

if he's gonna beat me up, he'll defiantly regret it later.

And… wow, happened so fast…. Troy's evilsh look turned into a sweet smile, I was so efing confused! I groaned and grabbed Tay's and Kelsi's hand and jumped off the stage and went towards them and shouted:

"WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM??"

hahaha, look at their faces, all so scared!

"w-what?" Sharpay sounded like she didn't want to hear that, and looked really mad, even Troy took a step away from her.

I smiled "you _heard _me or not?" I turned my smile into a "looks can kill" look and then screamed again

"WHAT IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM????" then took a breath and said

"can you hear that now, you deaf person?" I smiled

I could have swore she's getting over the colour RED and boy, was she mad!

I heard gasps and whimpers behind my back from Tay and Kelsi.

I thought she was going to slap me but guess what? **Troy **did.

I held my cheek and looked at him, he was furious

"Hey, don't say that you whore!" he snapped I wasn't really scared at all which surprise not only me, but Sharpay, Tay, Kelsi and Troy.

"Y-YOU BITCH!, YOUR SUCH A WHORE, NOT ONLY YOU LOOK GEEKY BUT YOUR STLYE IS DISGUTING!" He screamed, he wanted me to be scared, but, still not scared, I was…. Hurt.

Why can't I talk back at him? I opened my mouth to say something but just like before, he punched me in the stomach, the same place he punched last time. I bet the bruise has got darker and bigger. when I fell into the floor, I was crying. for once can't I be a tough cookie?. Sharpay screamed as she ran out of the stage, Troy glanced at me and ran after Sharpay. Tay and Kelsi picked me up,

"what were you thinking girl?" Tay said softly,

"tay," I breathed "I need your advice in Style" I forced a smile,

she just laughed, and took a tissue from her pocket and wiped my tears away, "Girl, your strong independent woman, still you don't know that yet!, what about shopping and a mega, I repeat, Mega makeover, after school??"

I giggled, wow, she really is a friend!

"Guys? Can I come too?" Kelsi said in a small voice.

we all laughed.

**Hey, this is the end of this chap :P  
**

**I'm really in a hurry cause I'm gonna write a new story after I take a LOOOONNGG bath x)**

**x.**


	6. Chapter 6 Huge make over

Here the new one!

"Um, Tay?, isn't this a bit too revealing?" I asked nervously when I came out of the changing room to looked at myself in the mirror.

"Gabbs, that's just normal!, just stylish! real cute!" Tay sounded shocked, Kelsi was somewhere lost in the style in H&M picking clothes that I might buy.

I laughed, "Sorry Tay, this is my actual first time going to somewhere like here" I giggled.

"it's okay!"

2 hour later

"Tay, we've spent 1 hour in H&M and now we're in Zara!, I bet 1 hour later we're gonna go to..." I got interrupted by Tay and Kelsi.

"ROXY!" they both said as I groaned.

Instead of 1, 2 hours later.

I collapsed on my soft bed and dropped 14 shopping bags. boy, I wasted a lot of money, I guess that's how other girls in the school do during their whole lives.

"We're not done yet, Miss Montez!" Said Taylor as she came with Kelsi, the both were holding brushes which they looked like they were holding a knife and holding a couple of make up which looked like guns and bombs. oh no, a horror movie, I widen my eyes as they came to me with scary faces. they knew they would force me to put on those hideous things on me!.

The day after.

I walked too school with linked arms with Tay and Kelsi with my blue high Heels. My hair was straight and I was wearing a short blue summer dress, which ended right above my knees and you could see a bit of my white shorts underneath. Wearing eyeliner, blue eye shadow, I felt great.

a flew lockers away, I can see Troy and Sharpay making out harshly and I saw Troy saw me on the corner of his eye and pulled away from Sharpay to see me. Troy had his eyen widen and his Mouth Open. I smiled at him as I looked the other way. Then I could hear Sharpay's jealousy's whisper to troy,  
"Why are you looking at that useless slut?"

Troy just kept on watching me as I walked to the homeroom, I sat next to Tay, Kelsi, As always, I sat in the middle.

"Guys, did you see Troy's face when he saw you?" Tay shrieked in happiness for me

"ahaha, Tay, yes I did! and all thanks to you guy!" I hugged them both

"aw, Gabby, we're your friends so don't worry!" Kelsi smiled.

Then we heard a cell phone ring.

" Sorry! that's mine!" Kelsi said as she reached for it.

**A/N: this is before school so miss darbus comes. **

"Yea, hello?, oh , hi….. Yep…"

then there was a silence/

"WHAT? SHE QUIT? why?...... yea, I guess she is scared of her or dislike her,… I have to find a new singer?.... okay, it won't be that hard!... okay, Bye!" She hanged up.

Then Kelsi turned to me,

"Hey, can you have a job for singing on stage?"

"of course!"

"umm" she said

"what happened?"  
"There is a problem.." she then mumbled something.

"What?"  
"Sharpay's family runs the place…"

"then Idk" I said

"PLEASE? cause this is the only job and I really like it!" she sounded like she was begging me which made me feel real bad.

"Fine, but Troy and Sharpay is going to be there all the time and there like, gonna slobber each other a lot!" I pulled a disgusted face.

"THANK YOU!" she hugged me tight.

Tay patted my back

"Good luck! gabs!" she softly said.

That night in the Evans diner.

I looked at myself at the mirror in Kelsi's trailer.

this time, I looked really nice for once, I wore a green Dress that also ended at my knees but no shorts underneath. Brown sandals and a tux jacket, my hair natural, curly. I'm only wearing eyeliner for this night cause, I wouldn't put to much for my first day on my first job! so I rather put something simple.

when we came out to the stage I spotted Troy and Sharpay and I glared at both at them. Kelsi introduced me to Sharpay's Parents as I shook their hands and I also shook hands with Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan, He's much nicer than Sharpay.

Then Kelsi went to the piano and I went to where the microphone was, Center stage.

The Kelsi started playing Vision of love by Mariah carey.

**Treated me kind **

**Sweet destiny **

**Carried me through desperation **

**To the one that was **

**waiting for me **

**It took so long Still I believed **

**Somehow the one that I needed **

**Would find me eventually **

**I had a vision of love **

**And it was all that you've given to me **

**Prayed through the nights **

**Felt so alone **

**Suffered through alienation **

**Carried the weight on my own **

**Had to be strong **

**So I believed **

**And now I know I've succeeded **

**In finding the place I conceived **

**I had a vision of love **

**And it was all that you've given to me **

**I had a vision of love **

**And it was all that you've given me **

**I've realized a dream **

**And I visualized **

**The love that came to be **

**Feel so alive **

**I'm so thankful that I've received **

**The answer that heaven has sent down to me **

**You treated me kind **

**Sweet destiny **

**And I'll be eternally grateful **

**Holding you so close to me **

**Prayed through the nights **

**So faithfully **

**Knowing the one that I needed **

**Would find me eventually **

**I had a vision of love **

**And it was all that you've given to me **

**I had a vision of love **

**And it was all that you turned out to be **

when we finished, all of the audience stood up and cheered for us, well, some did. Sharpay was the only one who didn't, she looked at all the audience behind her with so much jealously in her, then she tried to yank Troy down who was standing up, Glued his Beautiful blue ocean eyes on me. Sharpay whined and kept yanking him. But He just brushed her hand off of him.

when me and Kelsi went backstage to our trailer we both hugged each other.

Then we heard a knock on our door.

"Come in" I said, breaking the hug between me & Kelsi.

the door opened, and guess who came in?

**Troy Bolton.**

**OHHH. cliffhanger I think xP**

**so, what does Troy want? does he want to beat her up? or just want to be friends?**

**watch out!!!**

**x.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so sorry for not writing this story, my head was wrapped up so many stories and others that I will SOON make 

in other words, here it is :DD

"Hey Gabbs" He smiled as I blushed at him, g-Gabbs?, okay, whoa. Kelsi kicked my heel gently and I turned a little to glare at her. when I turned back to face Troy he had opened the door wider.

"Ummm, may I talk you, ALONE?" he asked looking kind of cold, which made me scared, I looked back at Kelsi who was mouthing me to go, so I did. When me and Troy went out, he looked directly into my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I done to you in free period, and I truly think you have an amazing voice" he said but I didn't reply, I don't think I have any words which ran into my head, I'm just totally confused and happy at the same time, the weirdest emotions you will ever get. Though you had to struggle in many other emotions that will run into you.

"t-thanks" is what came out, a useless piece of "Thank-you" and that's what always happens to me when I'm.. nervous?

oh god, I'M SO STUPID! but while I was lost in my thoughts, Troy Chuckled.

"You lost in your thoughts?"

"err, yep." I blushed once more,

Troy handed out a hand, signalizing me to shake it as I was about to,

"Friends, therefore I won't hurt you" he said.

"okay" I smiled and shook his hand, but before I knew it, as soon we shook hands, he dragged me into a hug, damn it, new emotions: Scared and happy! Holy cupcake!

"uh, Troy, you know if Sharpay saw us, she'll-"

"I know, she'll kill you"

I giggled as I hugged back, and the hug was the best of the best but we pulled back by this loud, high-pitched screech. We both looked to our right.

oh boy, guess who?

SHARPAY

"Damn, Troy, why did you hug me?' I whispered to him

"Cause I don't love or like Shar anymore." he simply answered back

I backed 2 steps away from him, so that Sharpay could deal with him first.

Sharpay dragged Troy to her side once she walked at to him, with attitude she shook her head in her causality.

"TROY! WHAT THE HELL? WHY WERE YOU HUGGING THAT-" she pointed and glared at me "THAT THING!" But Troy chuckled slightly.

"Sharpay, We were only hug, and she's human, new word for you?" he teased.

Sharpay screamed in frustration and glared at me once more before she stormed off. Troy looked over at me and walked towards me. I held in a breath quietly and looked back, looking very worried to him.

He kissed me on the cheek and waved good-bye, he said he had a family meeting. But when he kissed me, I heard a door shut, probably Kelsi. When he left, I was worried about Kelsi and my new feelings for Troy.

When I came back, Kelsi looked very scared and worried at me that also made me worried.

"Kels, what's up with your face?"

"Gabbs, I've never told ANYONE this.."

"What? Told what?"

"You won't tell?" I nodded and smiled how she spoke softly.

"it happened way before you came, it happened even before Troy came."

KELSI'S FLASHBACK (not in Gabi's POV)

Kelsi Nelson walked to the school, hugging her music notes, she looked along the red and white painted lockers, spelled "GO WILDCATS" In each word on the phrase, she got more lost in her thoughts, about how of each day of her life will go through, she then snapped out of it and brought her head lower, looking out the notes and humming them out when he accidentally bumped into someone.

'Watch it, Nelsen!" Sharpay shrieked but the Man next to her frowned.

"Shar, why are you always so sensitive?"

"SINCCE WHEN?"

"SINCE ALWAYS!" he shouted at Sharpay, with widen eyes, Kelsi snuck out of the argument that carried on.

As months go by, Kelsi realized things have changed, the boy who had been arguing with Sharpay, Jake, broke up with her and started to talk with Kelsi and became close friends with her. As Kelsi never saw it coming, Jake Wilson asked her out, she asked if he knew hat Sharpay would kill her, but Jake only said that he'd protect her, so they went out, But every date, she was nervous about Sharpay. One day, Sharpay caught them, hand in had, on a date.

'BITCH!" she screamed to Kelsi as she slapped her across the face. but after her threats and bitch slaps, Jake hugged her safely, but she pulled away from him with tears running down on her forming bruised cheek.

"Jake, I'm –so s-sorry!, I –I can't! I CAN'T DO THI-THIS!!" she screamed at him, with Jake hurt, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her, but what she didn't know that it was the last time she'll ever see him.

A few weeks after that.

Kelsi walked over to her favorite park, she walked to where normally she and Jake would hang out, But before she knew it, she saw her Jake, hanged on a tree, dead.

She fell to her knees, crying, a few people were there already, looking at him, mostly praying. After a few minutes, she was able to stand; she was strong enough to walk towards her beloved Jake Wilson. She noticed that Jake was holding a piece of paper. As she gently took it, her curiosity grew opening it, she found out it was a letter… to her:

Dear to my beautiful Kelsi,

My death is not your fault, it was mine, I didn't try my best to protect you from Sharpay, So I felt so ashamed, I couldn't hide it anymore, you're my perfect girl, but I screwed up to keep you safe, so the only thing to keep you safe is to stay away from your and Sharpay's life. I will never forgive what I have done, and I hate myself for this. too much.

Soon, you'll see me. Soon, I promise. But please, Promise me that you'll find someone else, someone who'll keep their promise forever and NOT Sharpay's ex-boyfriend.

I love you.

Jake Wilson

Kelsi's tears filled up more with each sentence. But she had to face Sharpay.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kelsi was crying quietly, I felt bad for her, her Boyfriend, killed because of the useless ice princess.

"So, Sharpay knows about this too?" I softly asked as Kelsi nodded.

"But no one else knows."

"I'm so sorry" I said, I hugged her softly and patted her back, but little did I know that Troy Bolton was listening to our whole episode.

HEY GUYS :DD

here's a new "story" Trailer called **wolf and the sheep**

He was a tough person

**Shows Troy giving them a death glare to whoever looked at him.**

She was a sweet heart

**Shows Gabbriella giving them a smile to whoever who looked at her**

But two enemies hate him

**Shows two guys sneering at him**

But one of them is in Love with Gabbriella.

**Shows him smiling at Gabbriella**

But Troy and Gabbriella are together.

Can they two be together?


	8. Staying away though i can't

**heyos, I'm back from Japan and it was a hell out of fun xD**

**ehehe, here's the 7****th**** chap!**

**(AND, just to let you know that this story used to be called BRUISED LOVE! sorry about the change. and the 2****nd**** bit is that GONE WITHOUT YOU is almost finished… in err… 2 more stories? ehehe just wait… I got plenty in stores for new stories :D, and REST IN PEACE MICHAEL JACKSON! I love yu!**

I sighed softly as I looked back at Kelsi who was still sobbing viscously on my black tux jacket, but I don't really care about that. I hugged Kelsi tightly as she covered her wet face; she looked up at me as she began to speak again.

" i-I made frien-ds w-ith you f-for a re-reason, Ga-gabi." she choked on some of her tears. I put up a confused face.

"what? why?" I asked fast.

" I-I sa-saw you talking wi-with Sharpay and then i-I saw you a-and Tr-Troy. And how he st-stopped before he could hur-hurt you." she sniffed as I nodded to let her carry on.

" And I kno-know th-that he woul-would gain some feelings for yo-you, Gabi, and i-I knew I had t-to keep you aw-away from the Love triangle with Sharpay. An-and what might Hap-happen to Troy in the Fu-future…" she paused for at least 5 seconds before looking back at me.

"I'm scared that you'll be hurt." she whispered softly.

I inhaled a lot of air before I could be in my thoughts. Kelsi, I never knew she would be so protective!, Especially about love, which made me go deeper in my curious thoughts, am I already in a love triangle with Troy and Sharpay? or did it start when I first met those two?. I looked down to my palms, and thought harder of what Troy and me had between, well, I guess we're in love, that's I can say. but another thing came up… what will happen tomorrow at school? I honestly don't know what I should do. Hide my appearance? Don't go to school? or stay away from the one and only Troy Bolton?.

Impossible.

first, I can't find anything to hide my face plus, my mum got pissed at me cause I used her credit card and I got banned from shopping until she says so.

second, My mum won't let me, after all, she DID say she'd be strict with me from now.

and lastly, I'm hopelessly starting to fall for Troy… which makes it harder for me to stay away from him!.

What should I do? I need help… a lot of help, but this time I need to help myself.

**xxxTHE NEXT DAYxxx**

I stood in front of the main entrance of East High, otherwise, my school. Clutching on my books harder against my chest. Okay, I can do this. Just **IGNORE** Troy Bolton at all times, you **can **be around him, but **don't **talk to him, **don't **gaze into thoughts about him, **don't **look or smile at him, and lastly, and importantly, **don't **start anything with him or Sharpay. It won't be hard… I think.

As I heard my own high heel click against the cold floor my heart would tense. Not because that I'm afraid I would get or receive some glances of what I'm wearing but because that Sharpay would come to me. Well, if you are wondering what I'm wearing today was MUCH comfortable for me to walk to school without any glances.

I'm wearing black stilettos with dark tight jeans with a simple white tank top. my hair natural as usual and eyeliner. Simple. but Nice.

In my option, though.

I stopped on my heels when I reached right beside the doorway of my homeroom. I closed my eyes tight; as I inhaled I took one step, then a other as I opened my eyes. I found Kelsi, already sitting, talking to Taylor. She seemed to be fine now, from what she blurt out yesterday. I sighed from the though as I put on a fake smile and walked toward the two.

" Hey guys," I murmured before I sat beside Taylor. Again. Fake smile.

"Oh, hey, how was last night? Fun?" Taylor asked I looked at Kelsi who smiled at me. Did she forget about what she said yesterday? if she's hiding it, she's damn good at it!.

I sighed and smiled at them.

"Pretty well, though only sung one song that night. And it's kinda old" I turned to Taylor.

"Why do I keep on singing old songs?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Hearing both of them laugh, Taylor started to talk again.

"Awe, Hun, it's okay… just- try to sing 2009 songs!" within that all three of us laughed.

I suddenly chocked on my laugh when I saw the one and only Troy Bolton enter the room. Causing Kelsi and Taylor to kill their laughter straight away. Kelsi knew why I broke the laughter, But Tay? She was left confused!

"er… am I missing something here?" she asked glancing to Troy, then to Kelsi, then to me. I tried to say at least… anything, but... Nothing came out. I opened my mouth to talk but shut it quickly. but I managed to say.

"I—er.. and him…. I guess you can say--- he er. likes…." I spluttered out.

"he likes you?" Taylor asked, when so much concern.  
"I don't know, can I tell you this things later?" I asked, my cheeks rising in embarrassment.

errm, heys. I'm kinda not in a mood for writing THIS story at the moment   
but, heys. I least I updated a story.

but the next one will be better and longer cause this sorry…. kinda sucked.

MANY REVIEWS PLEASE?

Love.

Mary Jane.

x.


	9. Janitor room?

**hey guys.**

**oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry for not writing any chaps for like… a long time. I had to revise like hell for my GCSE'S in order to please my mother. **

**And also that the fact that I had no network for like. 1 whole month. so there was no way I could open my FF account and upload it. **

**plus, I have been reading a lot of FF stories in order to improve my writing skills. cause I admit I'm always rushed, even though I'm not in a hurry or anything.**

**ANYWAYS. beside that, I'm good and going to upload more chaps and new stories tat had been on my mind. but not quite sure how to start it.**

**ANOTHER THING.**

**I have a feeling you guys just read but don't review. **

**I HAVE to admit, I used to do that.**

**but not anymore. so I need REVIEWS.**

**their my drugs! lol.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

He's been constantly been looking or dozing at me for the whole of form time.

or should I say staring at me.

It felt really awkward. Since he said he wanted to be JUST friends. but friends don't stare at you, unless your Kelsi or Tay who gives you the "are you okay" look. I turned my head slightly, allowing my hair to cover up his face. more of a concerned face actually. But my hair wasn't thick enough. I could still see his rounded small face. I ran my fingers through my hair so that I could brush it off my shoulder, letting myself to look at his gorgeous ocean blue eyes for a while, pretending that I looked confused rather than awkward, Troy smirked and winked as he tore his eyes of me.

I smiled.

I turned my attention back to Ms. Darbus, which was talking about no other than Shakespeare.

AFTER HOME ROOM

"so will you please tell what happened between lunkhead boy and you?" A demanding but soft voice popped up from behind me as I twirled around from my locker to see Taylor with her steady hands on her hips.

"I thought Kelsi here had told you already since you two were passing notes" I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention back to sorting my books out.

"Oh, well, yeah she didn't really tell me." I turned my head slightly so I could see her.

"What do you mean?"

"She only gave me the keywords" She said in a small voice. I turned my head back to my locker as I let out a small laugh at my friend's innocence.

"Tay, He only said he wanted to be friends with me, that's all." I slammed my locker shut, and sighed deeply to see Taylor's face. Her brown eyes rolled in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah. I caught you two dazing at each other!" She waved her hands in the air. As I laughed at her silliness.

"I know that but he started to stare at me." I said

" He was, like staring at me until he saw I was looking back." I started to fidget with the end of my H&M blue tank top. At the corner of my eyes I saw Taylor leaning back on one of the lockers with a huge smirk.

"Bolton has a new crush" she sang in a childish voice. I turned stood up straight and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Tay, we just met, no new feelings are coming. plus, we JUST became friends."

Taylor rolled her eyes which ended with a smile.

"you'd never know what the future holds, Gabbs. I'm telling you, you say that now, later, you find out your pregnant with Bolton's baby." she winked as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to our next class.

TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG TxG

oh. my. god.

finally, free period.

No more Taylor pushing me towards Troy.

No more Troy staring at me.

yay!

I was about to celebrate but my celebration was squashed when I saw Troy coming towards me with a huge smile on his face.

Nay!

I took a deep breath before I challenged myself to walk past him, usually, I would go to a different route if I saw Troy.

okay, I overreact SO much. Got that from my mother, shameful.

So all I have to do is walk straight, avoid his eyes. and be confident. I took a huge gulp of fresh air as I took my first challenging step towards Troy.

I slowly felt small winds of Troy's presence, his scent was already strong as we began to walk hip on hip. Troy grabbed my hand suddenly out of the awkwardness as he brought me to a free room. which happens to be the janitor room.

**heyy.**

**it's short, I know. here a HUGE favor for me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS AUTHOR. (she's amazing xD)**

**xXCoOkieGurlXx **

**she reads this story as I read hers. lol.**

**so yarr. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**plus Troyella/zanessa rocks heaven and hell ******


	10. pins and what? READ POLL PLEASEE

**Hey guys.**

**I owe you loads of chaps right? so why not now? lawl.**

**like that time I owe a 100 bucks ==;**

**I had to save a fortune. I almost had to work at walmark xD**

**okays. ON WITH THE STORY.**

**(by the way, there's a poll on my profile that I really need to know.)**

**plus GET TWIITER. I'm practically like a loner. **

/LOVEISxx - ze link

"BOLTON!" I whispered harshly in the janitor's room. "Why the hell are we in the janitor's room?"

I stared at Troy for a while, giving him to look around. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"damn, I was aiming for a classroom. Now we're in a pins and needles section" he murmured.

"umm, pins and needles section?" I asked, looking at his eyes that seemed like it was glowing from the dark, his eyes softened as he spoke again.

"Pins and needles section, you know how some jocks have "quickies" in the janitors room?" he waited for me to nod.

"well, yeah, if we go out now, well, people will think we were fucking each other and if we stay here at the end of this period, well, they WILL think we've been fucking a long tim-" I slapped him in the arm playfully as I shook my head.

"Don't even go there" I sighed and heard him laugh.

My cheeks raised when I felt his hot breath on my neck. I slightly tried to frown in order to push m cheeks down but instead I got a weird mixture of sad and happy. My cheeks were rising up with my mouth smiling, but my eyes were squinting away whilst my eyebrows were narrowed. I quickly dropped my face before he could see it. He was staring at me as I was a fail clown, no expressions; nothing.

I sighed when I realized that he wasn't gonna stop looking at me, I looked around the small room to save me from the awkward silence which we were having.

"So, uhh. What now?" I asked, my eyes still roaming around the room until I choose to look up to Troy, he scratched the back of his head while he also looked around the room.

" I guess we have to wait till school ends, there really is no choice." he answered back, looking back to my eyes.

"Um, we could possibly just slam the door open and just sprint off?" I suggested. He shook his head, his head hung down while rubbing his two hands together.

"Nah, it's too risky. plus I really don't want to listen Sharpay's bitchy plans to ruin your life." he scoffed as if he was annoyed with Sharpay. I giggled softly, looking at his hands. Now slightly red after rubbing the two hands together.

"My future would be better if we stayed here, right?" I asked him. He looked at me and chuckled, removing his eyes away from me again.

"She's hell of a obvious person" he whispered.

right now. at this minute I found out that I was stuck in the same room as Troy. My secret best friend.

**HEYY.**

**SEE THE POLL, KAYS?**

**LOVE YOU!**

**xx.**

**mary janex.**


	11. yu'd understand if yu read this AN

**Hey guys D:**

**im so sorry that I haven't gave in a chapter for a LONG LONG LONG time.**

**I recently got tragic news, my cousin passed away from cancer a few weeks ago. so I've been trying to cover up since then.**

**I hope yu guys understand, because my cousin who just died was like, my older sister.**

**and I will probably NOT update for a few weeks or so.**

**while waiting; can yu guys help me which story to update first when I came back to write a story?**

**love yu guys.**

**xx.**

**Mary J. **


	12. Roo dear

**Hey guys.**

**I decided that I shouldn't be so self-fish by making you wait and… yeah. So if you HAVE read the last chapter (my authors note), than you would understand why I haven't updated for a long time.**

**I may have lost some reviewers, but maybe some new reviewers on FF will come on board.**

**I own nothing but the storyline here.**

_Arrgh. _I thought bitterly in my head as I threw my black outdoor bag to the side and flopped onto my sheet-less covered bed. It felt like hours being stuck in the janitor's room with the golden boy.

Ahaha, it was pretty intense actually. His musky scent was making me go loco! But his cockiness was just… pissing me off. Seriously, he was literally pissing me off, but making me melt at the same time… holy shit. Don't tell me that I just thought of what I shouldn't have thought of! Oh my god.

No way.

No fucking way.

I can't be falling for him. I can;t be. I would be name a slut or a whore on crushing on guy who's already taken!

Psshh, taken by a whore herself; I saw Sharpay making out with different guys each day, like guys on the football team, other members in the basketball team and even the good-looking geeks in the chess team. She's such a bitch.

But you know what they say; deep inside every bitch, is a guy who made her that way.

Oohhh, I bet Sharpay got owned when the guy who she lost her virginity to left her. Haha, I actually don't know about Sharpay, so take it easy, guys.

So what to do, what to do…? I have no idea what to do. I could be hanging out with Taylor and Kelsi. But probably they'll drag me to every mall they know.

All of a sudden, a small pink creature jumped quickly on my bed.

Oh, dear me. Did I forget to mention this?

I have a small piglet called Roo, he's such a sweet darling. **(A/N I know this is random but I have a piglet too! So I thought Gabriella should have one.) **

Roo's long nose wiggled into my crossed arm, begging for me to hold him. I sighed and hugged him till he shrieked and wriggled in my arms; I loosed a bit and picked him up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. My mum was out on some date, I don't know who she was going on a date with but apparently she didn't know who she was going out with too, her close friend from New York set my mum on a blind date which was settled on a small park.

I set Roo down on the floor so he could waddle to his small bed which was settled next to the fridge, I took grabbed a mini cheese out from the fridge; Roo crawled out quickly out of his bed just before I could bite the dairy goodness.

I'm back in my room, I carried the good version of the pink creature upstairs; Roo's in my arms while I'm currently on the web (wanna know what happened to the cheese I was about to eat? Yeah, Roo got away with it.). East high school's wildcat website ended as a wikipedia for me. There were 8 whole pages about the Drama department and 11 for the physical Education department; a.k.a basketball, football, all that crap.

But sadly there were only 2 pages for the science department and 5 for the music department.

Why the hell does the music department page have less pictures and wording then the Drama department page?

Probably 10 or more pictures of either miss Darbus, Sharpay, Ryan, or even Kelsi.

Well, the reason why the physical education department has the most pages out of ALL the subjects, is that because… I have no idea.

Anyway.

The P.E department had a lot of stuff to right about, so basketball and football had 5 pages, while ice hockey, netball, swimming, all that shit is stuffed into 1 whole page.

I spent 2 whole hours of surfing through the wildcat page. And the time now was 7:20, my feet would be warm by the cause of Roo's stomach on my thigh, but I couldn't because that the fact I was in the same position for so long, I couldn't really feel my thighs, and my toes, well, only on my left side.

I gently lifted a slipping Roo of my lap and placed him on my marbled floor. He seemed to be in deep sleep, because he hasn't moved after he had left the warm source of my thigh.

I sat back up on my bed and looked at the page I had been staring at for the past few minutes since I had moved.

A well taken picture of Troy blocking a player from the West High Knights, underneath the picture, a caption, in bold letters, it said

**Troy Bolton, Captain of the basketball team, well known for bringing the championships 5 years in a row, and the son of Jack Bolton, who used to be Captain himself, but now is a coach.**

I smiled softly, as I closed my laptop and softly placed it on top of my textbooks and left it on charge.

Tomorrow is going to be intense, and Roo dear is gonna be here, whether he likes it or not (:

**Hope that's okay for yu guys. After typing in the cheese part, it made me stop my typing for a while to walk to the kitchen and grabbed a cheese as well, and my small pig is called kanga, she was sleeping so she didn't steal it off me like she usually does. lol **

**Bye for now babes. **

**Mary J.**


End file.
